Hearing Her Time
by Live and Let Die
Summary: One of my friends wrote this, and there wasn't much of a...story, so I made one:) Somewhere during Season 5, it's a short dream fic of Willow's, with a twisted ending. Review & feedback=happy BuffysAngel!


Rating: PG  
  
Summary: One of my friends wrote this, and there wasn't much of a summary, so I kind of put one in. Somewhere during Season 5, it's just a short little dream fic of Willow's, with a twisted ending.  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, the characters, and this plot story don't belong to me. Buffy and co. belong to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, 20th Century Fox, Sand dollar, Kuzui, the United Paramount Network, the WB, and all those famous guys. The plot for the story belongs to my friend stephiejeffy, better known as Dark Rosenberg. }:)  
  
Dark Rosenberg's version (please do not laugh at my friend. I will come through your computer and hurt you severely. If you want to laugh, laugh at mine.)  
  
she was sleeping. she was sitting in her desk typing on computer researching. She listened to the sound behind her she got up and opened her window to see what's their she didn't see anything. She went back to work. She keeps on hearing the noise the creepy noise. She got out of the house and went to her friends house. She knocked on the door. "hello willow what are you doing here?" "I've been working on a paper but I kept on hearing noises so can I stay here please?" "Matt and I were going to watch some movies if you want to watch some." "Sure thanks" It was just like a regular day. Just visiting her friends. Till she heard the noise again. Saw the person for the first time. "You guy's do u see that?" "See what?" "Nothing nothing." someone outside knocked on the door. Knock Knock. Willow went to go and get the door. "Who's there?" "Um the police I'm shot and I need help." She opened the door. she looks at him and see's that he been shot and she try's to help him. But when she touches him. He say's "it is your time." she doesn't get it. After he say's it. she falls back to earth onto her bed. There the same guy as in the dream. Tell's her "It is your time" she then see's the bright light and goes into heaven. the end.  
  
Buffy's Angel's version  
  
Buffy was peacefully sleeping, her chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Her dream was very vivid, like she was actually awake and living it now.  
  
Willow was at her desk, typing on the computer, doing research for another big baddy that felt like invading Sunnydale and giving Buffy ANOTHER day at the office. Tapping the keyboard lightly, she glanced at the picture of her girlfriend sitting on her desktop, and smiled. Life couldn't get any better.  
  
She could barely register it, but she began to hear a soft scratching on the window pane. Turning around abruptly, it stopped the minute her eyes flashed to the window. Puzzled, she turned back to the computer screen, typing up again. It began again, getting louder. Starting to feel like one of the helpless bimbos in those horror movies, she stood up, rushing to the window and opening it in a frenzy, searching for whatever had caused the noise.  
  
There was nothing there. The noise continued.  
  
Feeling uneasy and a little scared, she scurried out the room, down the stairs, and out of the house. Okay, big with the freaky, going to Buffy's was the thought that ran over and over in her head as she glanced back to see if there was anyone there.  
  
Reaching the front porch of 1630 Revello Drive, she knocked on the front door hurriedly, glancing behind her to make sure no one had followed.  
  
She could've sworn she heard footsteps behind her.  
  
Buffy answered it, and frowned when she saw her friend looking a little spooked.  
  
"Hey Will, whatcha doing here? What's wrong?"  
  
"Hey Buffy. Um, I was working on a paper, and I keep hearing this strange noise outside my window...it's freaking me out, so I was wondering if I could stay here and finish it? Please?"  
  
"Sure, that's fine. Come in," Buffy moved aside to let her friend pass through the doorway.  
  
"Dawnie and I were just watching some movies. You can hang here for a while, if you're in a movie-popcorn-and-girl-night mood."  
  
"Okay, thanks Buffy." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "4:24...."  
  
It felt like a regular day; just visiting her friends and watching movies while finishing up her college papers.  
  
But she still heard the noise scratching on the windows.  
  
That night, it was different. Willow was sitting on the couch by Buffy, with her sister on the floor, and their eyes glued to the TV screen, when the scratching began again. She turned, startled, and looked out the window, her green eyes meeting dark brown, almost black. Her eyes widened as he disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Whoa, did you guys just see him?"  
  
"See who?" Dawnie asked, not looking away from the movie.  
  
"Tha-that guy. He was just standing at the window."  
  
"Will, what're you talking about?" Buffy asked, worried. Friends seeing people that other friends can't equals bad.  
  
"Nothing....nothing...I guess I'm just tired......do you mind if I crash here?" Willow asked, feeling slightly beat.  
  
"No, not at all. You can stay in my room. I'll sleep here," Buffy smiled, and assured her best friend she'd be fine on the couch.  
  
Willow trudged up the steps, feeling extremely beat in 3.5 seconds. A sudden pounding on the door made her yelp, and she turned when the person on the other side yelled her name. Buffy and Dawn made no move to answer it, so she ran down and yanked open the door.  
  
"Are you okay? What happened?" She asked in a panicked voice to the stranger leaning against the doorframe.  
  
"Please.....God, help me....I've been shot....call the police..." the man stuttered and choked.  
  
"Um.....sir, I-I think you ARE the police," She took in the blue uniform and the badge with the 'Sunnydale Police Department' logo gleaming like a demon.  
  
He looked up, and stared into her eyes, holding her in a slight trance. She laid her arm on his shoulder.  
  
"It's your time."  
  
Her brow furrowed as she opened her eyes. She glanced at the clock, and the numbers danced in front of her.  
  
"4:24...."  
  
Sitting up, puzzled, she realized she had been dreaming and....why was there a man standing at the foot of her bed?  
  
Wait....I know you....you're-  
  
"It's your time."  
  
Her eyes widened in realization as she knew....and the bright light that waited at the end of the tunnel couldn't have picked a worse time to take her....she said one word in the last breath she took....  
  
"Tara."  
  
Buffy shot up in her bed, realizing in fear that she had screamed as she awoke. The phone rang, and she groped for it. It was still dark outside. 4:25 in the morning to be exact.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"B-Buffy?" came a timid female voice on the other end.  
  
"Tara? What is it? What's wrong? A-Are you okay, is it Willow?" Her heart pounded in fear as realization dawned on her....Prophecy dreams....they can't signify my friend's fates.....can they?  
  
"Yeah, Buffy...I-it's about Willow..."  
  
"What happened? Wha-"  
  
"Buffy....she's dead."  
  
~End 


End file.
